


Ride With Baby (English)

by JustAFrenchGirl



Series: Sabriel and Raining Days (English) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Baby, Impala, M/M, chuck shurley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: Sam, Gabriel and Dean were going to the latter’s house he was sharing with Castiel. On the way, Gabriel and Dean remain true to themselves and a verbal fight takes place. Of course, the scene takes place in the Impala; why would Dean take another car?Author’s Note:  I swear that this car is showing a lot of patience (well, you know what I mean).





	Ride With Baby (English)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Ride with Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237927) by [JustAFrenchGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl)
  * A translation of [Ride with Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237927) by [JustAFrenchGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl). 



> Hello readers!  
> Thank you to my beta reader: Kalaswana Mukherjee
> 
> Just one word: enjoy!

They were now driving towards Castiel’s. The rain was coming down pretty hard, the wipers were going back and forth at their maximum speed. A flash of lightning suddenly appeared in the grey sky followed by loud rumbling.

“Deanno… are you sure that your old car is gonna resist this storm?” asked Gabriel who certainly did not lose his faithful habit of making cutting remarks to Dean at the first opportunity.

The Impala being at a stop, Dean took the opportunity to turn his head and gave Gabriel a dark glare.

"Hey! You didn't insult Baby by any coin..."

"Will you two ever stop?" interrupted Sam, who let out an exasperated sigh. The verbal fights that Dean and his Archangel of a companion -and pagan god on some occasions- engaged themselves in, had the talent of irritating him; yet if they did not happen anymore... he would miss them (but this will never leave his mouth).

"No!" said both Dean and Gabriel at the same time.

“You agree on something at least” Sam said, rolling his eyes.

The traffic started to move again. Dean only managed to give a dark glare at Gabriel in the rear-view mirror (nobody was allowed to insult Baby!); the Trickster responded to that glare by one of his clownish smiles: the corners of his lips were pulled so all of his teeth could be seen, as a child would have done to pass as innocent after messing around. 

Dean thought that the Archangel had well chosen his nickname by calling himself The Trickster.

It is not that just because the rainy weather slightly affected Gabriel that he would deprive himself of teasing Dean. Those two pretended to not get along but the truth was another: Gabriel had learned to appreciate Dean and vice versa, in Dean’s mind, let us not hide it, the main reason he will be endlessly grateful towards the celestial being was that he was making Sam very happy.  
His little brother deserves happiness and if it was Gabriel with whom he was going to share it, then he would do so to at least tolerate him.

The rain was still as intense when they arrived at Castiel and Dean’s little house, but the thunder subsided a little.

Dean’s “old car”, as called by Gabriel a few moments ago, stopped in front of the little house. All three of them rushed to the door, opened it and went in. Castiel, who heard the door slam, put the most trending series on Netflix on pause.

He leaned towards Dean and gave him a kiss, and Dean was obviously glad to kiss him back. He then went to his brother and Sam and embraced them both.

In front of his computer, Chuck, who had the vision a few moments earlier, smiled and thought that is was a good ending.


End file.
